The instant invention relates generally to cooling devices for electrical equipment and more specifically it relates to a cooling system for a computer.
Numerous cooling devices for electrical equipment have been provided in prior art that are adapted to prevent overheating. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,039,377; 3,962,608 and 4,383,286 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.